1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bandage for maintaining the anterior chamber of an eye, used in ocular operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ophthalmic operations such as extraction of cataract, iridectomy, implantation of intraocular lens and the like comprise forming an incision in the cornea, sclera, conjunctiva, etc. of an eye, inserting instruments for operation into the eye through the incision and conducting a required operation inside the eye. If the aqueous humor filling the anterior chamber of eye flows out of the chamber during the operation, the anterior chamber shrinks and transforms, which invites the contact of other tissues and instruments for operation to the corneal endothelium. The cells of the corneal endothelium, unlike ordinary cells, make no cell division. If there occurs the above-mentioned contact, the portions of the endothelial cells which have received the contact are damaged. The damage is restored to some extent by the expansion of the cells of the endothelium surrounding the damaged portions; however, when the damaged portions are large, the restoration has a limit. When the damage is beyond the limit, the aqueous humor is taken into the corneal stroma inviting edema and impairing the transparency of the cornea. Thus, in ocular operation, it is necessary to maintain the anterior chamber so that there occurs no contact of other tissues and instruments for operation to the corneal endothelium. To achieve this, a measure must be taken to prevent the outflow of aqueous humor.
Ocular operations have conventionally been conducted by subjecting an incision to temporary suture to prevent the outflow of aqueous humor and then inserting instruments for operation into an eye through a small space formed after the temporary suture. After the completion of the operation, the temporary suture is untied and a final suture is made. Therefore, the conventional operation has had problems of complicated operation procedures, long operation time and high invasion associated with the operation.